leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LeverageGuru
Welcome Hi, welcome to Leverage wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Ho, Ho, Ho Job page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kyle Nin (Talk) 20:34, December 24, 2010 Adoption Request Hi. Thanks for opening a discussion with the other users. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 18:56, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Congratulations! Tbug 23:15, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you both! I'm really pleased, and appreciate your support. LeverageGuru 01:04, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Copyediting Yes, I'd be happy to edit some copy. I suggest that you start by giving me a single assignment and then seeing if I meet your standards. If I do then I can take on a category of pages for you, or whatever you prefer. You're already on top of my biggest peeve (the episode templates involving episode order), so please just assess where the need is greatest and point me in that direction. I'll have a decent amount of free time for the next month or two, but after that my life will start getting rather busy. Tbug 02:34, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : You and I have downtime at the same time, it appears. Let's take advantage of it, and get what we can done. Let me scout around, and I'll leave a couple ideas for a place you can start. Thank you! --LeverageGuru 05:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Community Messages You might want to add a header to the MediaWiki:Community-corner page. It could be as simple as so that when people click on the pop-up message (which takes them to the Wiki Activity page), they will know where to look to see the Community Messages. I don't know how many times I would look at it on other wikis and not really realize which part of the Wiki Activity page had the messages. Also, if you want some tips on how to tie into the old Sitenotice that the Monaco skin used and is still used by the Monobook skin and what is displayed for BlackBerrys, let me know. I've got that set up on another wiki and I can show you how it works. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Main Page I saw you wanted to redo the main page a bit. If you tell me what you want or can show me an example, I can probably make it for you.-- : Thank you! The design for Weeds is more or less what I'm looking for, if not necessarily precisely the same contents (and with principally blue color scheme). I'd like to have the character boxes to start with, in two rows, with the actors below each character. Ultimately develop a more stylized skin as well. I fiddled with the character portal template, but so far, can't make the darned thing work. I just haven't reached that level of competence yet. LeverageGuru 05:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure thing, I will take a look in the morning and see what I can do.-- ::: I really appreciate that! I have a very long day today, but will check in this evening. Let me know if you need anything in particular from me. LeverageGuru 15:00, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::While I am setting it up, I will probably build it over at my test wiki and then transfer it here when done. One question though, which cast members did you want to include in the character boxes, just the 5 main or is there anyone else you wanted to throw in there? I am behind on this season so I don't know if a villain for the season has been introduced or not.-- (reset indent) I have given it a start. Take a look at this page and see what you think. Its barely even a quarter done but thats the general gist of it. When it is done, it will look like a Leverage version of the Weeds wiki main page. I may spruce some things up from there as they have a couple of sections that are a bit repetitive. Tell me what you think and if there is anything else you wanted while Im at it.-- : Yeah! That's what I'm after! Thank you. I'm fried right now, but will have a good think about what's needed in the morning. You're the best! LeverageGuru 05:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::All done (well almost). Check it out here. All I have to do is redo the first 4 buttons to be the same size (I kind of got lazy when I was doing them). Tell what you think and if you want to change anything.-- Deleting copies of Wikipedia pages Since you're the admin and the person who is most active on this wiki right now, you probably could go ahead and just delete the pages you've identified as being copies from Wikipedia without marking them for deletion first. Hopefully, I can get freed up on my projects shortly and start adding more info. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:18, July 18, 2011 (UTC) November 2011 Hi I'm an actor on the set of Leverage and I'm here to provide factual info about "The Radio Job" I acted in not Wikipedia type dis information if you want info leaked to you directly I will can help. Leaked info is the only way. : No, thank you. Leaked information is questionable at best. Please sign your post with four tildes, or by clicking the signature button. --LeverageGuru 07:51, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello don't worry I fully intend to flesh out the article Olivia Sterling I was just a little tired and decided to take a break on it thank you for reminding me.MrAnonymous 01:41, December 17, 2011 (UTC)MrAnonymous Your user icon Nice icon! Where is it from? Can other people use it and, if so, under what license? 20:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) : I found it online. I assume it's in the public domain because it doesn't have a watermark. Enjoy! --LeverageGuru 18:14, January 8, 2012 (UTC)